


Scouts Are Always Prepared

by Jathis



Category: Welcome to Night Vale
Genre: Cute, Fibro Cecil, Fluff, Native American Cecil, POCecil, Slice of Life, native american earl
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-17
Updated: 2014-08-17
Packaged: 2018-02-13 14:15:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,015
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2153637
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jathis/pseuds/Jathis
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cecil and Earl help Janice for her first camping trip</p>
            </blockquote>





	Scouts Are Always Prepared

Cecil was only mildly surprised when he saw his niece waiting for him at the bottom of the ramp that led up to his apartment. He was sure that she would have headed home after her Girl Scout meeting today. He knew that Steve Carlsburg would have never approved of her not heading straight home at any rate, because Steve Carlsburg hated the idea of children having freedom.

Cecil could see there was something bothering his niece by the way her shoulders were drooped and her head lowered ever so slightly, eyes on her lap. Cecil frowned to himself rolling his wheelchair beside her’s, reaching out to place a finger just under her chin, tilting her head up so that she was looking at him. “Did Steve Carlsburg do something?”

Janice couldn’t help but snort, offering her uncle a weak smile as she sat up a little straighter, rubbing at her eye before looking away. “He’s not as bad as you make him out to be,” she said with a shake of her head.

“Well…”

“And that’s not why I’m upset,” she added. He looked down at her and sighed, placing his hands in his lap as he waited patiently for her to explain. It took her several minutes before she could find her voice, muttering, “Tamika got into a fistfight today.”

“The serious looking eleven-year-old?”

“Yeah.”

“Why?”

Janice bowed her head again, playing with the bottom of her shirt as she said, “it was my fault.” Cecil frowned and waited for her to explain herself. “You know how we’re going on a camping trip with an older troop next weekend?”

“I bought fifty boxes of caramel coated snapdragons to ensure you did,” Cecil laughed.

“Well today we had a meeting with the other troop,” Janice said. “Some of the older girls were talking about how people die during these trips and…”

“Natural selection  _does_  tend to happen during Scout trips and that goes for girls, boys, and those who refuse to adhere to an archaic binary gender system! Why I remember when I was a Scout…I think  _five_ other Scouts died the first night alone and…”

“One of the girls said my chair meant I would be the first.”

“Oh.” His heart dropped at that and he frowned in thought. “So…these girls insulted your honor and Tamika defended it?” he finally asked after several long moments of silence between them.

“Yeah,” she said with a nod. “I can…I can defend myself. People always act like I can’t and…”

“Come with me.”

Janice looked up in surprise at her uncle’s sudden command, “huh?”

Cecil flashed her a toothy smile and winked at her, leading the way down the sidewalk. “He should be home around this time…” he muttered to himself.

“Who?” Janice asked.

“Earl!”

“The Scoutmaster for the boys?”

“Yeah!”

“Uncle, this is a Girl Scout prob…”

“Janice, do you trust your uncle?”

She sighed but nodded her head, “I do.”

“Then trust me.” He smiled as he led her over to a familiar home, stopping at the base of the stairs. He picked up his cane from its holster behind his chair and carefully stood up, sighing as he climbed the steps, promptly banging on the door with the jeweled handle of his cane. “EARL, I TOLD YOU TO GET A DAMNED RAMP FOR YOUR HOUSE! THIS IS RIDICULOUS AND I’M GOING TO HIT YOU!”

The door opened and Earl stepped out, narrowly dodging a smack from Cecil’s cane in the process. “I still have to wait for all the permits to come back before I build it!” he protested, holding up his hands in defense, unable to hide a little smile at Cecil’s pouting face. He caught sight of Janice and smiled, waving at her, giving Cecil the opening he needed to hit him on top of the head. “Ow! Hey!”

“ _That’s_ for making me climb up these damned stairs…” Cecil huffed, heading back down with a hiss, sitting back down heavily into his chair before putting his cane away.

Earl rolled his eyes, stepping down one step before sitting down. He looked over at Janice and cocked an eyebrow at her as he asked, “so was this visit all about hitting me for the ramp or something else?”

“Janice is going on her first camping trip next week,” Cecil said.

Earl’s scarred face brightened up at this and he smiled at the girl, nodding his head as he said, “congratulations! The first camping trip is always the best! I remember when your uncle and I went on our first camping trip…”

“The older girls already marked her,” Cecil gently said.

“Oh.” Earl frowned at this, his body posture suddenly becoming serious as he looked at Janice. After several moments of silence he spoke up again, “some older boys tried to mark your uncle too on our first camping trip.”

“They did?” she asked in surprise.

Cecil nodded his head with a shrug. “They thought my cane would make it easier for them,” he said.

“But a good Scout always has a good weapon to defend from such things,” Earl said with a wicked smile. “What did we use back then, Cecil?”

“Paper crossbows.”

“Oh yeah! I remember…”

“Shot one older boy right through his heel. I think the eels were more attracted to the screaming than the blood!” Cecil laughed.

“So, how about it?” Earl asked Janice.

“I’m not old enough to earn my “Making Weapons Out Of Paper” badge…” she said with a worried frown.

“I’m a Scoutmaster,” Earl reminded her, “it’ll be fine if I help you earn it a little early.”

Janice perked up at this, looking from Earl to her uncle and back again. “Really?”

“I told you to trust your uncle,” Cecil sniffed, looking proud of himself.

“Hey! I’m the one going to be doing the work of teaching her!” Earl protested.

“Yes, but you still haven’t built that ramp so I’m taking credit this time.”

Janice laughed at the way Earl pouted at her uncle, shaking her head at the both of them.


End file.
